marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike Wars (Planet Hulk)
confronting infected villagers | real = Spike Wars | alt = | win = | lose = | rel = | video = | other = }} :Spike Wars are from the Non MAU video . The Spike Wars was an invasion of by the . This lead to a major shift in power on the planet. History Precursor The spikes were an artificial species created by the . Though their early history is largely unknown except to the deceased Red King. He created them for a number of reasons. The most obvious reason for their existence is to find an , a who held incredible strength and was nearly invincible. The prince made the Spikes so that an Oldstrong would be immune from them, but not others. This way he would know who was an Oldstrong and who wasn't. The main reason for creating the infectious creatures was to establish his control over the planet. Because he unleashed the Spikes, Red King was also forced to unleash his powerful . He gave the guards the means to overpower the Spikes, such as s, while maintaining control over them. He then appeared as the hero of the war and was given complete control over the planet. Then he simply left the guards around the planet so that they could maintain his control. Another reason for the Spikes was to eliminate his political enemies. If any area decided to rise up against him he could unleash the Spikes and eliminate the threats. With more involvement from the Death's Head guards he would easily reestablish himself as a hero among the people. He loaded the spores of the Spikes into that he could launch from a secret location. They would fly across Sakaar emitting a loud whine when they were about to crash. The ship would then open up releasing a vast cloud of the spores infecting the area. Invasion The Red Prince sent a Spike ship across the planet carrying the spores. The first ship crashed into a mountain close to near . People in the nearby village stopped and looked up at the ship. A thirteen year-old opened the front door of her home to look out. Her and were setting up a table to eat along with her little . Caiera watched as the top of the mountain began glowing. Soon, spike spores began pouring out from the top of the large ship and spread out. The cloud spread over the village and the spores started raining down. The spores soon attached themselves to the locals transforming them. One spore landed on a farmer who then fell down. Another man who was standing nearby ran over and watched as the farmer's body began protruding large spikes. He then turned to see an animal also becoming hideously transformed. Caiera watched all the transformations from the doorway. Eventually her father pulled her inside as he left and closed the door behind him. Then the spores began raining down harder and pounded the village causing fires to break out. Within hours they had overrun the village. Caiera looked out the window of her home as her fellow villagers were all transformed. She turned when her sister grabbed her hand. The spores then started hitting the roofs of the town and broke through, including Caiera's home. One of the intruding spores hit her mother. Caiera pulled her sister back in an effort to shield her. She was then hit by a spore, but was unaffected as she had the power of the Oldstrong. She picked it off and threw it away. She then looked over at her mother who was quickly transforming into a Spike warrior. At that same moment her father broke through the door, his body beginning to transform. He managed to utter her name before his body changed even more hideously than before. He then came inside to attack. As she still cradled her sister, Caiera grabbed a off the wall. She ran forward and stabbed her father in the stomach. Then her altered mother rose up. She once again ran forward and stabbed her mother through the stomach. With the two dead and the spores still entering the home the mother slid off the sword. Caiera then looked down at her sister who she realized had also been transformed by the spores. Her sister screamed out and she was forced to kill her too. Soon, Red Prince arrived with a group of Death's Head guards to destroy the spore infestation. Their goal was to see if any had survived. Some time later, Caiera pulled herself out of the pile of rubble that was her village. A group of transformed villagers were stumbling towards her. She then looked down in defeat, too exhausted to continue fighting. Then the Death's Head guards appeared and began blasting the Spikes. Once the guards left, the Prince strode up behind him. He walked up to Caiera and saw that she was not infected. He offered her his hand and Caiera went with her. Spike ships spread out among other parts of the planet. While no other person is known to have Oldstrong powers, many did rise up to defeat the creatures. One such defender was a named . He was able to defend himself, at least, until the Spikes were destroyed. Aftermath The Red Prince became the Red King. However, many such as Hiroim. He spoke out against Red King claiming that the Death's Head Guards did most of the work. Hiroim was then forced into the games as punishment. Caiera became the right-hand woman of Red King, protecting him against all threats. Eventually, the came from aboard the . Hulk was forced into the gladiator games where he joined the . They won all their matches winning the hearts and minds of the people. When they escaped the team went to An-Sara. Red King sent a Spike transport to infect the populous and hopefully Hulk. Caiera learned the truth of Red King's rise to power and joined the Warbound. Red King dropped a destroying the Spikes and people. The Warbound returned to where Red King was infected. The Death's Head Guards then burned Red King to death. Background In the Comics The Spikes were actually aliens that had come to Sakaar just like Hulk, Korg, and Silver Surfer did. Red King captured them and used them for his purposes. It was eventually discovered that they were sentient and simply wanted to survive. They actually helped Hulk stop the Red King by using the infected natives to attack the palace. After he took over, Hulk used his own body and healing factor to feed the remaining Spikes until they were ultimately destroyed when the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship blew up destroying most life on the planet. Caiera was kidnapped by Red King before the Spikes emerged. It was under his leadership that she fought them. Category:Planet Hulk